My Girl
by xoxoStephey
Summary: Prejudice leads to misunderstanding. Misunderstanding leads to confusion. But can confusion lead to love? TxG for-EVEEEEEEEEEEEEER!
1. Prologue

**Author's note with story description:**

**Greetings everyone!**

**Just a few words before you'll dig in. I wanted this story to be…anything but ordinary, cliché or even predictable. The genre will be at the beginning a bit dark and sad. Well. It's a war period, it cannot always be goody party time you know? ^^ Anyway, I got also inspired from movies like Twilight, Underworld, Van Hellsing, Alice in Wonderland…maybe you'll recognize some similarities but I hope they won't disturb our wonderful picture of the HSM cast. On my profile there'll be some "imagination help", like a world map of the countries and their population there. Hopefully you'll enjoy it and leave a comment when you finish. **

**xoxo**

**S. **

**Prologue**

**Sweden- Year 2056**

Children running around on the street The sun bright and happy. Mothers chatting and exchanging recipes and invitations. Fathers playing with their sons ball games or standing over their grill.

Such wonderful days. Such wonderful memories. Such a shame that they do not exist anymore.

Now everything's completely still. Heaven is covered with a thick dark fog. People being too afraid to go outside. Children are supposed to stay inside their houses, women only get out for food and men…defend their home against their enemies-

the East European Werewolves.

Humans cannot fight forever. Werewolves can. The Swedish Kingdom is in danger! How to defend them? With help.

Help of the Were's very own enemies.

Vampires.


	2. Chapter 1 Goodbye

**Hey guys! **

**Well hopefully you'll enjoy reading this. I've been working on it for 'bout half of the day. **

**It's pretty dark for my taste but don't worry, it's gonna be fuuuuun. xD **

**Reviews afterwards are always appreciated.**

**xoxo**

**S. **

Chapter 1. Goodbye

Silent. Everything was silent and still. No one dared to make any noise which could destroy the silent atmosphere.

Princess Gabriella sat on her bed. Her clothes and belongings in big suitcases packed. A few minutes before midnight. Suddenly her father stormed into her chamber. Gabriella looked with wide eyes at the man standing in front of her.

Gabriella: Father!

King: My little one. You shall go soon.

Gabriella: Will you come with me, my dear father?

King: I am afraid to disappoint you, dear. But I cannot. Who else would take of our country?

Gabriella: What is going on here, father? It seems obviously to me that there is something wrong here.

King: Come to me, little one.

Without any hesitation Gabriella stood up and approached her father. The King chuckles and lifts her face by her chin with his pointer finger and looks in her eyes.

King: Our country had been in this war for a few years now. Though we have succeeded so far, our soldiers are slowly at the end of their tether.

Gabriella: But this doesn't mean that I should escape! I cannot just take flight and leave all of you behind. That's not fair, father. Please let me be here with you!

King: Your time has not come yet, my daughter. You are still a young adult who has to learn so many things. Who knows. Maybe you will be the one who will end this mess of a war. Even when I won't be here anymore.

Gabriella sobbed and tried to prevent her tears from flowing down without being successful.

Gabriella: Do not think like that, father.

King: My time has finally come, dear. There is nothing which will prevent me from my destiny.

Gabriella: Could you at least be so kind to tell me where I am going to be?

King: To the western hemisphere, America. I knew that you would always like to go there. One of my best friend, Dracula, has been so kind to offer his place for you to stay. There will be mostly vampires, but not the normal scary ones which you are used to hear about in books. They do not eat humans but animals.

Gabriella: For certain? I do not have to be kept indoors 24/7?

The King chuckled and hugged her.

King: Do not worry, little one. Dracula and his family are very generous. You should consider yourself lucky.

For a few minutes father and daughter stood in the middle of the room. Hugging each other. Feeling each others heartbeats. Crying silent tears. For the very last time.

Gabriella: I will miss you, daddy.

King: I will miss you to. But remember. No matter what will happen, I will always be watching over you.

Gabriella: Together with mother?

King: Yes, together with your mother.

Gabriella and her father talked for another few hours on her bed. They talked about their visions of a better future, an equal society, unborn children who will get better education, anything which would eventually come up and had to be discussed about. In the end they fell asleep, Gabriella's father softly stroking his daughter's head.

Security guard: Your majesty? The carriage is ready now.

King: Thank you. We will come down in a few.

Security guard: Of course, as you wish.

King: Gabriella? Little one, wake up. It is time.

Gabriella: Yes, father.

Hand in hand. That is how her father touched her the first time ever. He interlaced his fingers with her tiny ones when she was a few hours old. Hand in hand. They stood next to each other during her mothers funeral when she was six years old. Hand in hand. Her father lead her through life and she followed him. Hand in hand. They headed to the carriage and to the many people of the castle's staff who stood behind it. A few goodbyes a few hugs exchanged.

King: Take care of you and trust Dracula. Do whatever he demands from you. You know I will not entrust you to anyone.

Gabriella: I know.

King: Go now.

With a nod a security guard opened the carriage's door and she got in. Her tears flowing freely down her cheeks as she winked everyone goodbye. For the last time she looked at the people who were by her side all of her life. For the last time she saw flowers and trees of the castle's garden passing by. For the last time she felt as herself, Gabriella who lived a sheltered life with her father and maids. She had to let go. She had to say goodbye. Not only to her loved-ones but also to her old life and self.

**AN: So what do you think? Too much? Too little? Too superficial? Too phony? Well then, REVIEW pls. :)**

**xoxo**

**S. **


	3. Chapter 2 New Home New Faces

**AN: It's a pretty long chapter, but I think it's ok. The italic written parts are Gabriella's thoughts. Well she's going to meet Dracula now. I hope I didn't suck at the introducing stuff. Anyway, have fun J**

**xoxo**

**S.**

Chapter 2 New Home- New Faces 

After a long drive to the airport and a much longer flight to the States Gabriella finally arrived to Dracula's Residence. It wasn't a dark scary castle how she expected it to be. A broad driveway decorated with gorgeous flowers which Gabriella never saw before. Behind the fascinating scenery, bright grey steps which led to a bright grey mansion where a man stood in front of the door, probably awaiting her.

Gabriella got out of the carriage and greeted him in a formal way.

Gabriella: Good morning, Sir.

Man: Good morning, Ms. Gabriella. My name is Christopher and I am the mansion's paramount butler. How are you feeling now?

Gabriella: It is a pleasure to meet you and I am feeling fine, thank you.

Christopher: Very well. The other butlers will take care of you suitcases immediately. May I guide you to Master Dracula now?

Gabriella: Yes, please.

After walking through the breathtaking hallway and endless corridors, Christopher finally lead Gabriella to a very huge wooden door and knocked three times before entering.

Christopher: Master, our guest has arrived. Ms. Gabriella.

_Okay, don't panic, Gabriella. Do NOT freak out. You'll be fine. You're just going to stand in front some vampires, introduce yourself before they'll attack you! Okay, okay. FOCUS. Dad told me to trust them. Phew. Show time. _

Finally she entered the room. Curtains were closed, candles were lit all along the way to the throne.

Dracula: Come, Gabriella.

Hesitantly Gabriella obliged and walked down the long carpet until she reached the stairs in front of the thrones. She didn't dare to look in their eyes and looked at the floor instead.

Dracula: Lift your head off of the floor.

Slowly she lifted her chin and looked at the sitting couple in front of her. Dracula was clad in a big black mantle. Underneath Gabriella recognized broad muscular shoulders, but what bugged her was his face. It was cold and rather stiff but if you took a closer look it didn't really seem frightening or unfriendly. Just intimidating. The woman on his right side wore a big black mantle too. She smiled at Gabriella which didn't make her look like a vampire. More like an angel.

Gabriella: Your majesty.

She said that while doing a formal curtsy.

Dracula: Ha ha ha, well that's what I call manners, Luce!

Lucille rolled her eyes at her husband but chose not to make any rude comment towards his childish behaviour…yet.

Suddenly he stood in front of Gabriella and circled around the timid girl. Then he lifted her face with a finger like her father always does and looked with his fascinating grey-blue eyes straight into her chocolate-golden ones.

Dracula: You've got your father's eyes. The same look when I beat him at horse racing. But all in all. A double of your beautiful mother.

Gabriella: Why thank you, your majesty.

Voice: You cannot leave it be, huh?

All eyes were focused on the corner from which the voice came from. Then a silhouette approached them which changed suddenly into 5 silhouettes approaching them. It was a group of youngadults. Probably a bit older than Gabriella, certainly vampires. The voice belonged to the guy who stood now in front of Gabriella. He was much taller than her and athletic built. His sandy-brown hair shimmered with the candle lights surrounding him and his eyes, the purest blue she has ever seen before stood out of his striking face. Behind him were 4 other people who looked curiously at her. A petite blonde's body hung onto the shoulder of a very tall and muscular man with a chocolate brown skin. Another man with a brown crazy afro and held the body of a perfectly curved chocolate skinned woman with stylish shortly cut hair and perfect kissable lips.

_Oh no. They are horrible. I cannot seriously stay here with THEM. I'm gonna be an outsider. No one would like to hang out with ol' little me when each and every single angle of them is… perfect._

Man (Zeke): Ahem. I'm sorry. Eh… Gabriella, right?

Gabriella: Y-yes.

Man (Zeke): I do not want to…intrude you privacy our something but in case you don't know…I can hear your thoughts.

Gabriella: You…you…you can?

Man (Zeke): Yes. By the way thank you, but all of us aren't as perfect as you think.

Woman (Taylor): Zeke, stop it. I think you're embarrassing her.

Man (Zeke): That's why I told her right away!

Woman (Sharpay): You did the right thing, babe. Taylor stop it and back off.

Man (Chad): Hey don't forbid my woman's mouth! I'm the only one who's allowed to do that.

Taylor smacks Chad's head very brutally.

Man (Chad): Owww, princess! The afro!

Dracula: Stop it now, kids!

Everyone glared for the last time at each other before the returned to their previous state. Standing perfectly still.

Dracula: Anyway, Gabriella. My real name is Jack Bolton. The name of this beautiful lady here is Lucille. And now to my kids. Kids?

Man( Troy): Right, my name is Troy.

Man (Chad): Hya, Chad!

Woman ( Taylor): Ughh, grow up already. I'm Taylor, hello.

Woman (Sharpay): Sharpay, enchantée.

Man (Zeke): Zeke, don't worry I can shut it off the whole thoughts hearing thing.

Gabriella: Why thank you for your wonderful greetings and introductions. It is certainly a pleasure of mine to meet all of you.

Lucille: And it is a pleasure for us as well, but honey. We are aware about your well behaviour but you know? You mustn't show off yourself from your very best side. You belong to our family now.

Jack: I'm afraid you have to leave now 'cause we're going to meet the Spanish ambassador now. Kids, please welcome our guest in a heartedly manner and give her a tour of the mansion, will you?

Chad: Don't worry Jack. We've got it covered.

**AN: I hope you're not too disappointed at the introducing point. I will try to put pictures of some outfits on my profile, but you know you can imagine yourself what they're wearing. Of course ALL of them look ALWAYS perfect. ^^ Anyway, review!**

**xoxo**

**S.**


	4. Chapter 3 Friends or not?

Chapter 3

The mansion was big. Very big, Gabriella must admit. It would take her at least a week to get to any room without getting lost. Now she sat sandwiched between Taylor and Zeke who were eager to know everything about her.

Taylor: You mean you've never been anywhere else before except in your home country?

Gabriella: No, even though my father always offered me some opportunities I didn't really feel an urge to leave my home.

Chad: Well, after you've spent here some time, you'll be looking forward to being somewhere else for a while.

Taylor: Ugh, just stop it. It isn't so bad here.

Chad: That's not what I was implying, I-

Taylor: Wow, Chad! I didn't know you knew such a word!

Chad: Hey, now you stop it!

Zeke: Both of you, shut! I wonder where Shar and Troy are.

Chad: Probably somewhere fucking like rabbits.

Zeke glared at him, ready to kill him at any second.

Chad: Jeez, chillax, Zekey.

Zeke was still mad at him but backed off.

Chad: Well, then. Maybe recovering from fucking like rabbits.

Meanwhile Troy was sitting on a chair on the balcony in front of his bedroom, facing the horizon. Sharpay leaned on the door frame, silently watching his muscular back.

Sharpay: What do you think of her?

Troy: I think she'll be just a millstone round our necks.

Sharpay: Awww, why is Troy boy such an eenie meanie monster?

While she said that she walked towards him, tenderly caressing and massaging his shoulders.

Troy: I'm not an eenie meanie-whatever. I'm being serious and realistic. She's gonna be a clutz and she'll endanger our mission.

Sharpay: That's where you're absolutely wrong, Troy.

Now she stood in front of him. She climbed upon his lap, straddling him, caressing his cheek with her right cheek.

Sharpay: Gabriella is our mission. Gabriella is our key. Gabriella is our first priority. Why don't you come off your high horses and join us down here. I promise you, you're gonna have more fun.

Suddenly Sharpay was pressed against the wall, with her hands next to her face.

Troy: You should be faithful to Zeke, Shar. He's a good guy and brings out the best of you. Don't throw someone like him away just because you're attracted of me.

Sharpay: Again wrong, lover boy. I'm fully committed to my Zekey and even a love blind like you knows this. But hear me out. Gabriella is our protégé. By playing ice cold I hope YOU won't endanger our mission.

Mad at Troy for accusing her of being unfaithful to her soul mate, Sharpay stomped off to the others, leaving Troy alone by himself with his thoughts.

_She's probably right but that doesn't mean I'm fully excited on playing babysitter for a little human girl who can't defend herself. Damn, why must destiny always be so hard on me? _

With the others Zeke was on top of Chad, trying to skin him alive but of course Chad was as strong as him and so they wrestled on the floor.

Gabriella: Shouldn't we try to pull them away from each other?

Taylor: Don't worry, Gabi. That happened many times before. Anyway I think it's quite funny.

Gabriella: Oh dear god, please give me patience… or a wonder.

Sharpay entered the room and gasped loudly.

Sharpay: Zekey! What the heck are you doing with Chad?

Zeke: He started it! He said very nasty things about you… and Troy.

Sharpay: Awww, you were defending my dignity? How wonderful are you?

Suddenly she jumped into his arms, legs placed around his waist and they started making out fiercely. Slowly Zeke walks towards a door behind them. Before they were going to vanish completely Sharpay pulled away from her lover.

Sharpay: Oh and Chad! Don't think you're forgotten. This is NOT over yet. I'll be watching you.

Then she pushed Zeke into the room and locked it behind her.

Chad gulped and looked to Taylor and Gabriella.

Taylor: I told you before that mouth of yours will cause you always trouble.

Chad: You're right, as always hun. But you know that's how I got ya, right?

Taylor: Right.

Gabriella: Guys, if you don't mind me asking but… Jack told me before you're his kids and… you're brothers and sisters?

Taylor: Oh, you mean you think because we…and…

Gabriella nodded and bit her lip like she always does when she was nervous or extremely curious.

Chad: What? I don't get it…

Taylor: She refers to us or Sharpay and Zeke being a couple even though we are "siblings". No, Gabi, you've got it all wrong. All of us, except Troy, are adopted by Lucille and Jack.

Gabriella: Oh, wow. That makes sense now. Phew and I thought you guys were crazy because you're dating. No offence.

Both: None taken.

Gabriella: Well, I guess I'll go to my room now.

Chad: You'll find it by your own?

Gabriella: I hope so. Bye guys.

Both: Bye.

Gabriella went out of the room, through the long corridor towards the hallway. There she went up the stairs and went through another corridor. A door was left ajar. Curiosity got the best of her and she peeked in. There stood Troy, shirtless. His chest and abs were a wonderful sight. Perfectly sculpted, smooth, invitingly. Then he turned around. His back was muscular and tense but Gabriella gasped when she saw a big red scar which went from his right shoulder blade to the middle of his spine. A mistake. Troy's head jerked into her direction and before she knew it he stood right in front of her, the door wide open in his hand, glaring at the intruder.

Gabriella: I-I-

Troy: Firstly, YOU have no right to spy on me. Second, it's rude to stare, especially when that someone doesn't know that he's being stared at and third…

He leaned slowly in, staring intensely into her eyes. Gabriella didn't know what to do, what to say, what to think. She was mesmerized by his pure blue orbs. But his ice cold stare intimidated her, so she backed away as slowly as he leaned in.

Troy:… don't you ever dare asking about my scar. Everything clear?

Gabriella: Yes, everything clear. But Troy, I really didn't…I'm sorry that-

Troy: Don't give me any of you excuses, Gabriella. I don't wanna hear them. Now, will you please leave?

Gabriella: Uhm, yeah. Of course.

She stepped back a few steps, looked up and wanted to wish him a good day, but he already slammed the door in her face. Gabriella let out a breath she didn't know she held in. Troy wasn't as cheery or friendly as the others. Was it because of her or was he just like that? Rough, insensitive and…a jerk? She needed to find out.


	5. Chapter 4 The American Lifestyle

**AN: Well guys, I hope you're not bhored with the whole dark- and sadness thingy. I think this chapter is a pretty good contrast to the others. And DON'T WORRY, it's gonna be Troyella...of course! DUH? xD I hadn't really planned this chapter and all the following questions which will be there, but hey, everyone got caught up in a creative wave right? unfortunately with me it happened 'bit too late but better too late than never, you know? anyway, there'll be explanations in the following chapters and DON'T you EVER forget: Gabi is a REALLY innocent girl who hasn't ever been to a party or the beach! Picture her as a VERY naive girl, k? ^^ **

**xoxo**

**S. **

Chapter 4

_There were no lights in the house. Surrounded in complete and utter darkness. She ran. She ran as fast as she could, panting panicky between hitched breaths. Stairs appeared on her way. Slowly she climbed them up until she reached a door. Noises could be made out behind it. Carefully Gabriella opened it to peek in. A man sat on the floor holding his wounded arm which was covered with an amount of blood. His blood. In front of him stood a dark creature. It was huge with big hairy claws. Its fur was dirty, probably from the rain but the most scary feature was his fangs and eyes. While it licked its fangs in an expectant manner its golden eyes flashed up. No doubt a very hungry werewolf._

_Man: No, no. Please don't kill me. Why are you doing this? What have I ever done to you and your kind? Why?_

_Were: 'Cause you weren't loyal to your kind._

_Then the Werewolf lunged at him…_

* * *

Gabriella gasped while she was suddenly yanked out of her dream. At first she didn't know where exactly she was. Slowly the past events dimmed into her head. She looked at her clock by her nightstand. It read half past three a.m. With a sigh she leaned back into her pillows, trying to forget the nightmare, concentrating on beautiful things like good old memories.

* * *

Sharpay: Good morning, everyone!

All: Morning.

The Boltons and Gabriella sat in the dining room, eating breakfast and chatting every now and then.

Lucille: Well, kids. What are you up to today?

Sharpay: Well, Taylor and I figured that we could go to the beach.

Chad: Do we have to come along?

Taylor: Why of course! It's not like you guys had planned anything, right?

Chad: Actually, we wanted to play some basketball, every once in a while some play station and then-

Taylor: Do I have to repeat myself? I said: It's not like you guys had planned anything. RIGHT, Chad?

Chad: Uhhh…oh my, of COURSE not, sugar. We guys are looking forward to join you for your beach outing. Right guys?

Silently he mouthed "Help me" to them. Troy and Zeke glared at him but anyway chose to act wisely.

Both: Right.

Sharpay: Fabulous and Gabi here will join us of course.

All eyes were now on Gabriella. The girls, Lucille included, smiled encouragingly at her, Jack sneaked some glances behind his newspaper at her, Chad and Zeke were too preoccupied in a fight for the last waffle and Troy just stared emotionless at her as always.

Gabriella: I'm sorry, but I don't want to impose and-

Sharpay: For hell's sake you won't ever impose on us, Gabi! You're coming along, that's final, okay?

Gabriella: But I don't have any appropriate clothes for a swimming trip.

Taylor: We will borrow you something. Sharpay and you are about the same size, I'm sure she'll find something.

Sharpay: Of course, if that's the case don't be shy to ask me for anything. You know, I'm not being called "Fashion Queen" for nothing.

Gabriella: Well, thank you, girls.

Sharpay: Come now. Time is running! And guys, we'll meet in two hours, sharp!

Guys: Yeah, yeah.

* * *

While the guys prepared stuff like food, beach volleyball and their own stuff, Taylor and Gabriella sat on Sharpay's bed while she looked in her closet for swimsuits.

Gabriella: Can I ask you a question?

Taylor: Of course. Shoot.

Gabriella: Well, do you know why Troy is acting rather…cold towards me?

Taylor was a bit taken back and didn't really know how to answer. Suddenly Sharpay came with a bunch of bikinis out of her closet.

Sharpay: I don't know if they'll fit you, 'cause you're a bit smaller than me but you've got a whole hour to pick yourself one out.

Gabriella: I know you know the answer to my question and I fully understand if it's a personal reason but…is it because of me? Am I that repulsive?

Taylor: No, Gabi. It has got nothing to do with you. Nothing at all. Let's say Troy doesn't trust new people as easy as we do. Of course you're nice and sweet but with Troy it's gonna take a while before he can open up.

Sharpay: He's just grumpy but once he gets used to you, he'll be as docile as a lovely puppy. Now go and try some bikinis on!

Gabriella: Okay, thank you, girls. I really appreciate your help.

Both: No prob!

When Gabriella was out of their sight Shapray turned her head to Taylor's worried mien.

Taylor: You think he'll overcome himself and his stupidity?

Sharpay: Give him time. You know how belated he is. And stubborn too.

Taylor: But don't you have a good feeling with her? Like she could be one of us someday?

Sharpay: I know what you mean, Tay. But don't loose your focus yet. Remember what happened last time?

Taylor: Of course, I'm sorry.

Sharpay: Don't think too much, hun. Too much worries may 'cause you some wrinkles.

Taylor: Ugh, EXCUSE me?

Sharpay: Ha ha ha, come on. Let's get dressed.

* * *

After everything and everyone was ready they drove off to the beach which was about 15 minutes away. The weather was perfect. Many people decided to hang out there, go for a swim or have a good time. Our gang had their very own place with deck chairs, a big sofa, a table and a mini bar.

Chad: Hey, Gab. You like our place?

Gabriella: Wow, I'm utterly impressed. This is all yours?

Sharpay: Correction! This is all ours.

In the corner of her eyes Gabriella could see how Troy rolled his eyes at Sharpay's statement.

Troy: I feel like…volleyball match. You guys in?

The guys and Sharpay agreed while Gabriella and Taylor sat on the chairs, having a nice conversation.

Suddenly two Jeeps full of Teenagers and stereo boxes arrived. Obviously there was gonna be a party.

Sharpay: Hey girls! Wanna check out the newcomers?

Taylor: Sure, come on, Gabi.

While Shapray and Taylor approached the now dancing crowd rather calmly, Gabriella didn't really know what she was supposed to do. Suddenly a guy swung his arm around her shoulder.

Guy: Hey, I'm Nick.

Gabriella: Hello, I am Gabriella. Pleased to meet you.

Nick: I would like to please you in another way…

Gabriella: Oh, how?

Nick: I'd rather show you than explain.

Sharpay: If you don't piss off like right now, I'll show you a little something…

Then she grabbed his crotch very harshly which caused Nick to clench painfully.

Sharpay: …and that'd be rather unpleasant for you. Leave!

Holding his aching body part he tried to flee as fast as possible.

Taylor: You okay, girl?

Gabriella: Of course, but don't you think it was rude of you to hurt him like that? He wanted to please me after all.

Sharpay: Trust me he wanted to please you in a rather…unappealing way.

Gabriella: Oh…then I should thank you for saving me , Sharpay.

Sharpay: No prob and call me Shar.

* * *

Finally the guys joined them too. Gabriella tried to dance when the girls dragged her into the centre of the dancing crowd. For a beginner she wasn't bad, in fact some guys started to notice her and moved towards the exotic beauty. Sharpay and Taylor danced with each other, Zeke and Chad did some drinking competition and Troy made out with a blonde vampire girl on his sofa.

All in all they enjoyed themselves pretty much and Gabriella could say, she started to like the American lifestyle.

**AN: REview please ;D**

**xoxo**

**S.**


	6. Chapter 5 Gifts and Bad News

**AN: Hey guys! What do we have here? *gasp* chappy 5? LOL just trying to cheer me up…I know…desperate. Well I'm thinking about other stories now but… working on two different stories at the same time? Kinda crazy? We'll see. Anyway, I just wanted to mention that in this chapter there will be some answers… well some ^^ I love that cat and mouse thingy ;D**

**xoxo**

**S. **

Chapter 5

_Again in the darkness. Gabriella was running for her life. She didn't really know why but suddenly the familiar stairs appeared in front of her and again she climbed them up, looking through the wide opened door before her. At first she didn't see anything at all but in the corner of room she suddenly recognized the two voices from her previous dream. _

_Man: I didn't do anything wrong! The vampires didn't do anything either! You and your kind are just looking for a reason to hunt us down!_

_Were: Nonsense! Our lord knew that you were plotting against us! He knows everything about you and your kind 'cause of his imprisonment before. They tortured him nearly to death! Now you're going to pay for this!_

_Again he jumped on him. The man screamed in agony when the Were bit him over and over again, scratching deep wounds on his body with his big claws. Blood was everywhere and after a while the man stopped screaming and struggling. Gabriella let out a soft gasp and the were suddenly turns his head to her. Deeply growling he stood up from the dead body and ran towards her, ready to jump at any second…_

* * *

Gabriella: NO!

Again she had a nightmare, her sweaty face glowed in the moonlight beautifully. The clock read 4.30 a.m. Now she didn't really want to try to fall asleep again, so she decided to go downstairs instead. Everything was quiet. Fortunately there were corridor lights otherwise she wouldn't have seen a thing. When she reached the living room she sat down on the big couch, hugging her legs to her chest, letting tears silently flow down her cheeks. She didn't really want to cry but she couldn't help herself either and just let go. Suddenly she heard a "whoosh" and a person sat by her side. Surprisingly… it was Troy.

Troy: What are you doing here at this hour?

Gabriella: I could ask you the same question.

Troy: I asked first.

Gabriella: I asked second.

Troy: Actually everyone here is up. We vampires tend to be light sleepers. Now your turn.

Gabriella: I had a nightmare.

Troy: About?

Gabriella: Why do you care?

Troy: You seem pretty upset and believe it or not I do care about your safety.

Gabriella: But you still don't like me, right?

Troy: Right.

Gabriella: Even though you seem very mean and confusing to me, I feel that I should get this out of my chest and even though I can't really stand you either…I have a feeling that I can trust you with this.

Troy: Well, try me. I'm all ears.

Gabriella: Well, I'm having currently bad dreams about me running away from something. Everything is dark and I'm running from somewhere to nowhere and then suddenly there are stairs which I'm climbing up. Then there's a door which leads to a room where a man and a Werewolf are discussing something about betraying their races and…

Troy: Go on.

Gabriella: Well, tonight the Were was killing the man right in front of me. It was like my feet were frozen to the floor and I couldn't move to help him.

Even though Gabriela didn't want to cry in front of Troy she wasn't strong enough to hold back her tears anymore.

Gabriella: I was totally and utterly useless and…I didn't know what to do and then the were attacked me and…it was so awful.

Instinctively Gabriella hid her now wet face behind her face, noiselessly crying into them. Troy didn't really know what to do in this particular situation. Then he did the only thing which came to his mind: hugging.

Troy: It was just a bad dream. You don't have to be afraid of anything like this. All of us are here to protect you.

Gabriella: Thank you, Troy. Please don't tell anyone about this, okay?

Troy: I wouldn't have it any other way, Montez. And stop worrying about your safety here. It's like you're doubting my family's trust. You ARE safe. Get this in your stupid little human mind.

Gabriella didn't know what to say to that. Not that Troy even expected anything. How he called her Montez, as if her last name was the worst word in the English language, the most disgusting thing spat out of his mouth. But what hurt the most was when he said "HIS family", clearly remarking that he didn't accept her. It was frustrating.

* * *

In the afternoon the gang was sat by their private pool. Boys playing water games, while girls were sunbathing.

Gabriella: So, I'm very curious now. You guys told me at our first encounter that each of you has a special gift, right?

Taylor: Right, I am a manipulator. I can easily persuade people while making deals or like force somebody to believe a lie even though he knows the truth. It's very fun you know.

The guys heard Gabriella's question before and were now eager to even demonstrate their gifts, to show off.

Chad: I have super strength! I'll show ya!

Within seconds he went to a tree nearby the pool and lifted it easily over his head.

Gabriella: Wow.

Zeke: Show off. You already know I'm a mind reader.

Troy: Yeah, but I got something real special. Watch this!

Then all of a sudden Troy was catapulted out of the water and landed on the grass in front of the gang. Afterwards he blew a kiss at the girls and while he blew a little flame came right out of his mouth.

Chad: Correction, HE is a show off!

Troy: Anyway, while we're at demonstrating our gifts. Sharpay, ball!

Then he formed a fireball and threw it at Sharpay. She caught it easily with her hand but when she opened it there was a snowball instead off the previous hot one before.

Sharpay: Well, everyone is actually right when they call me "Ice Queen".

Gabriella: Wow, you guys are really something special! Each one of you.

Sharpay: Yeah, but if you would know what Werewolves have… you'd find them much cooler.

When Sharpay mentioned Werewolves Gabriella had to flinch slightly. Troy noticed that but decided not to say anything.

Gabriella: Forgive me, but I do not appreciate to talk about such low creatures.

Zeke: Why not, Gabi?

Gabriella: You know that I've been sent here in case my country will be invaded by the Weres. I'm afraid they are already there, destroying everything which my father worked for. Such a dastard pack. Please will you excuse me?

Before anyone could answer Gabriella already ran towards the glass doors to their house. Now they understood Gabriella's reason for her arrival.

Chad: Wait, did I miss something?

Talylor: Obviously there's more to Gabi than us putting her up.

Zeke: But Jack told us before that she was just here to learn more about our culture until the Swedish kingdom is safe from the Weres.

Troy: I suppose the old man forgot to mention that the Swedish kingdom IS already being attacked.

Zeke: Shar, please repeat you thoughts.

Shrapay: Damn you, Zekey. Well, that's why she's so important to our parents. That's also probably the reason why Jack ordered us to protect her.

Taylor: I knew that there must've been something else. I mean, come on! Jack wouldn't be so stupid to welcome any human to his house…not like last time like-

Troy: Tay, stop it!

Chad: No, Troy! YOU stop it! Man, come on. It's been 4 years, I know she hurt you pretty badly but aren't you over her by now?

Troy: Give me one good reason to forget about what she had done. Not only to me, but to you, to the family, to our country. You cannot seriously demand from me to get over it… her.

Sharpay: But now we know for certain. Gabriella despises the werewolves as much as we do.

Suddenly Jack appeared in front of them, looking emotionless at them which was actually very uncommon for him.

Jack: Where's Gabi?

Zeke: In her room, thinking about her father. She seems pretty upset. Maybe she's even crying.

Jack: Thank you, Zeke.

Then he was gone. The gang looked worriedly at each other.

Zeke: I cannot hear his thoughts, he's totally blocking me.

Taylor: I have a feeling that today's gonna be a bad day.

* * *

Gabriella sat in her room in front of her window looking at the beautiful garden flowers. Suddenly someone knocked on her door.

Gabriella: Come in. Hey, Jack. What can I do for you?

Jack: Gabi, I have really bad news for you.

**AN: Ooooh… cliffy! Well I wanted to make it SOMEHOW more interesting for you guys. Huch, what are the bad news about? Is Gabriella in danger? Is ANYONE in danger? Waaaah….review please! ^^ **

**xoxo**

**S.**


	7. Chapter 6 Trust

**AN: Dorry guys, but after I've updated this one I'll be gone 'til Wednesday. Family vacation in Croatia. Anyway, pls review and tell how you like the story so far.**

**xoxo**

**S.**

Chapter 6 

Gabriella: Why? What happened?

Jack: This morning I got a call from the British undercover team which is stationed nearby the Swedish castle. They confirmed today that the castle has been seized by the werewolves.

Gabriella: did they mention anything about my father or the staff.

Jack: Most of them were killed immediately by the weres. Your father…was brought to their leader and afterwards he was …executed in public.

Gabriella: How?

Jack: He was beheaded.

Gabriella didn't know how to react to that. She couldn't imagine how cruel the scene would've been if Gabriella stayed at the castle. The king, her father beheaded? He didn't deserve any of this! Her father was one of the most generous people in the world! Suddenly Gabriella wasn't sad or shocked anymore but she was angry and furious. How dare they executing her father in public? It should've been the other way around! Slowly Gabriella turned her face to Jack who stared pitiful at the small girl in front of him.

Gabriella: I declare war.

Jack: Gabriella, don't act stupidly.

Gabriella: Why wasting more time? I want them to suffer NOW! How dare they invading my country and killing the one's I love?

Jack grabbed her by her shoulders forcefully and stared intensely into her eyes.

Jack: Listen to me, Gabriella. Listen! I know you're upset and mad and confused from the news. But trust me, I will do everything to protect you from the Weres. Right now your safety is our mission because you are the next and only heir of the Swedish crown. Do you understand me?

Gabriella nodded. Then suddenly she began to cry and pleaded Jack to leave her alone for now. Jack understood and left to mourn her father's death.

Three days later

Gabriella didn't come out from her room. She barely ate the food which was served in front of her door. The Bolton's were very worried abut her and her condition.

Chad: I can't take it anymore.

He stood up from the couch and looked at the others who sat on the couch or the floor in the living room.

Sharpay: And what exactly are we supposed to do about Gabi?

Chad: I don't know but she cannot not talk to us or anybody here.

Taylor: It's been 3 days. How much time does a human needs to mourn? I've clearly forgotten it.

Troy: What is she thinking about now Zeke?

Zeke: About her childhood…good old memories.

Troy: Well, you guys can stay here. I'll go.

Sharpay: And what exactly are you going to say to her? Hey you stupid little human-being. Make up your mind. Just because your stupid weak father died because he couldn't defend himself against a little weak wuff- wuff doesn't mean the world stops turning, got it?

Troy: If you're seriously considering that I could be THAT cold-hearted then you don't know much about me, Shar. I knew her father when he once visited us. You guys weren't here yet. Jonathan Montez was a very kind and competent king. I forbid you to call him anything less. Now excuse me.

Then he was gone. Everyone remained silent for a few seconds.

Zeke: So. That went well, right?

Taylor: Hopefully he'll make up HIS mind and treat her as she really deserves to be.

Chad: Yup. Who's up for pizza?

Everyone rolled their eyes at Chad and his talent to spoil such wonderful moments.

When Troy knocked at Gabriella's door he didn't get an answer straight away. He then tried to open the door himself but unfortunately it was locked.

Troy: Are you kidding me? Come on, Gabriella, open up! I won't say anything mean to you, I promise.

Suddenly he had an idea. Troy ran downstairs and outside of the house, standing finally in front of her balcony. He stepped about 4 steps back, ran towards the building and jumped until he reached her balcony. Fortunately the doors weren't closed and he went into her room. At first it seemed like she wasn't her but then he saw a crumbled figure in the corner beside her bed.

Troy: Gabriella?

She recognized his voice immediately. Afraid of him 0she turned her body more into the corner, hoping that it would protect her more from being hurt by his words.

Gabriella: Please, just go away, Troy. I want to be alone.

Troy: You cannot stay like this forever, Gabriella. Can you imagine how worried everyone here is?

Gabriella: Why should you care? I' just a stupid little weakling and your mission is to protect me, right? If I stay in my room you guys don't have to observe every step I make.

Troy: That's bull and you know this. I'm sorry for all the things I've said to you. I guess I was pretty harsh on you.

Garbiella: Don't worry about hurting me. Right now I have much bigger problems than wondering how Troy Bolton will insult me and my kind next.

Troy: I guess I dersve this… and much more. But now that we've established that I'm an asshole, could you at least show your face to the world?

Gabriella: I'm very touched that you came here. I didn't really expect it. At least from you.

Then she turned towards his kneeling body and hugged him. Troy was caught off guard but still hugged her back. Suddenly she wept and he hugged her more to his chest.

Eternity went by.

Troy leaned with his back on the wall. Gabriella between his legs, leaning on his chest. She told him about her memories of her father. Her perfect childhood even though her mother died later on.

Gabriella: You know he always told me that he had a vision in which world peace existed. It didn't matter whether you were a Vampire, Werewolf, Human…a gnome. Everyone was equal. Though it would've taken such hard work to make this dream come true. He was always so ambitious. I looked up to him.

Troy: When he visited us, I was a toddler back then, your mother was expecting you and had to stay at your castle. He was so happy about your mother's pregnancy. Everyone noticed while he was talking that his eyes were sparkling.

Gabriella: How old are you now?

Troy: Hey, I'm ass old as I look. Estimate.

Gabriella: Hmmm… 20?

Troy: Why thank you. 26.

Gabriella: For real? I would've never guessed. Do you mind me asking you a rather intimate question?

Troy: Depends. Shoot and maybe I'll answer.

Gabriella: When did you transform into a vampire?

Troy: When I was 18 I… I've been injured pretty badly and the only way to survive was a vampire bite.

Gabriella: I know that you told me earlier not to ask about it. But-

Troy: My scar? Let's say I was treated very badly.

Gabriella: I don't understand this at all. But never mind. You don't have to tell me.

Troy: Next time, Brie.

Gabriella: Brie?

Troy: I thought it might suits you.

Gabriella: Thank you for coming here and listening, Troy. It really helped me. I just…hope that you'll like me someday.

Troy: I don't hate you, Brie. Now I got used to you being constantly here. It may will take some time until I'll fully trust you though.

Gabriella: I don't hate you either.

**AN: Hate it? Like it? Detest it? LOL pls. review!**

**xoxo**

**S.**


	8. Chapter 7 Paradise Kiss

**A/N: Greetings! So, I'm back from Croatia now. I kinda hoped for some inspiration there. U know? Sitting at the beach. Looking at the shore. Listening to the waves….that kind of stuff. Didn't really help though. ****L anyway, that's the stuff which came up way BEFORE I went away. Hope you like it!**

**xoxo**

**S. **

* * *

Chapter 7

Finally Gabriella decided to join the Bolton's on their daily life again. Lucille and Jack were very relieved by her sight at breakfast. The gang didn't really know how Troy did it but they were very thankful that he brought her back. Gabriella wasn't very happy at all but she felt better now.

Lucille: What are you doing today, kids?

Taylor: Well, Sharpay and I want to go shopping. You wanna join us , Gabi?

Gabriella: If you don't mind.

Sharpay: Nonsense! So, we'll be gone 'till…well…probably we'll go clubbing afterwards.

Zeke: Then we'll join the girls…when they'll go CLUBBING.

Jack: Good idea. I'd mind if Gabi was there on her own in a club.

Sharpay: Jacky. Don't you trust us?

Jack: Oh, I do and your drinking skills too.

Chad: Ouch, right in your face, Shar.

Shar: Shut up, afro head.

Taylor: Enough. Ok, we'll head to the mall now. Everything's clear, right Troy?

Everyone looked at him. He just shrugged his shoulders and mumbled " 'Course."

* * *

After the girl's shopping tour which consisted of Sharpay and Taylor dragging Gabriella into every store and telling her what to buy, they finally changed into their brand new clubbing outfits. They left their old and new clothes in the limo and drove to a club, named " Paradise Kiss" where the boys were already waiting for them.

Troy: Finally!

Zeke: Hey girls, looking good!

Sharpay: Thank you, Zekey!

Chad: Let's go!

When they entered the club the dance floor was occupied with many dancing couples who were grinding altogether to the beat.

Gabriella: Wow, it's full here.

Troy: Everyone comes here after work for a drink.

Taylor: Come on, Gabi. Let's join the crowd.

Gabriella: But I can't dance like that.

Taylor: Don't be a party-pooper. I'll show you, girl. Don't worry! Come along!

When Gabriella and Taylor were in the middle of the dancing crowd Taylor showed Gabriella how to move along the beat. Soon Gabriella knew what to do and the girls moved against each other. While the girls and Zeke were dancing Chad and Troy sat at the bar sipping their beers and watching Taylor and Gabriella. (You guys can guess who watched who^^) Suddenly someone approached Gabriella and hugged her waist to his body. Even though she was a bit scared at first she moved along and grinded against him. Troy didn't like the way the guy touched her and had a very strong grip around his beer bottle when the guy started to kiss her neck. Why didn't Gabriella struggle against his grip? Why didn't she cry out for his help? Troy wanted to knock him off for laying his hands on someone so… delicate. Wait, where did that come from? Unsure and scared of his sudden change of feelings Troy grabbed the blonde next to him and made out with her. She didn't really mind and they started a hot make out session which didn't go unnoticed by Gabriella. Suddenly she didn't want to dance anymore and excused herself from her dance partner and looked for the restrooms. In a dark corridor she rested against a wall and breathed in and out trying to forget the picture of Troy kissing another girl. Gabriella didn't know why it mattered to her. At the sound of approaching steps she looked up finding one pair of blue-grey eyes staring back into her chocolate-brown ones.

Troy: What are you doing here? Alone?

Gabriela: I just wanted to take a break from dancing. I'm kinda annoyed by that guy who danced with me.

Troy: Well, you looked like you were quite enjoying yourself… with him.

Gabriella: And you looked as you were quite enjoying yourself with the blonde at the bar. What happened?

Troy smirked: She kinda annoyed me.

Gabriella smiled and looked at her shoes.

Troy: Are you jealous?

Gabriella looked up again, shocked of his bold statement: No. Why should I be?

Troy knew she was as much jealous as he was of that guy and chuckled: You're really something, Brie.

Gabriella: I know for a reason that you were jealous of the guy I was dancing with.

Even though he kept his cool gaze he was quite caught off guard that she even noticed his watchful stare while dancing and enjoying herself. Fascinated by her eyes he leaned more into her and grabbed her face by her cheek. Gabriella enjoyed his cold hand on her skin which left a tingling sensation there. Troy looked at her kissable lips which were slightly opened. He licked his lips his tongue touching her bottom lip in the process. Unable to hold it anymore Gabriella laid her lips on his for a few seconds. It was a short shy kiss which was already enough to leave the both of them craving for more. Troy kissed her again. Harder, more sensual, more passionate. Then he licked her bottom lip, begging her silently to taste her, to open up to him. She did so and instantly felt his exploring tongue massaging hers. Though Gabriella had never been kissed before she got more excited by each passing second, eager to learn a new experience. Troy groaned and grabbed her by her waist to pull her closer to him. She moaned which turned him over the edge, so he grabbed her right leg and hooked it around his waist while he grinded his crotch into hers. Gabriella had never felt so light and hot at the same time. She leaned away from his firm, demanding lips which moved now down her neck, sucking on a certain spot which caused her to moan louder than before. Troy left her neck and sealed her lips with a long kiss. They were no longer moving like before. He patted her leg which was still around his waist. Their lips still slightly against each others, panting into their mouths, feeling a bit exhausted after their passionate kissing. Suddenly Troy pulled away and wiped her lipstick off of his lips. Gabriella put her hair into a messy bun and straightened her dress into its previous position.

Troy: I like you, Brie. I really do like you. But what happened… don't interpret or assume anything, ok?

Gabriella: Oh.

She then looked down to her feet disappointed from herself that she hoped that he might more than just like her.

Troy: Hey, look at me.

He lifted her face by her chin and was again fascinated by her innocent brown orbs. Troy didn't want to cause her any pain anymore but he didn't want her to fall in love with him either.

Troy: We're friends, right?

Gabriella nodded: Of course.

Troy: Good. By the way, you look stunning tonight, Brie.

Then he went away towards the bar. She looked at his retreating form and blushed a bit.

Gabriella: Thanks.

**A/N: Well, well. Got a little make-out session for you guys here. Please, Troy is NOT an asshole, he's just…a bit distant, cold and watchful of his feelings….a vampire after all ^^ LOL but when he's around Gabi….well, love can change anything AND anyone ;D please write some reviews, k?**

**xoxo**

**S. **


	9. Chapter 8 Nightmare and Truth

**A/N: Hey folks. I know I've been off for a while and I can't guarantee that I'll be updating regularly ('cause this year is senior xDD) well, all I'm hoping for are: comments, criticism and eventually some inspiration. ;D**

**xoxo, S(teph)**

* * *

Chapter 8

Nightmare and Truth

She couldn't sleep. Too many different thoughts wandered through her mind and even though tiredness began to nag on her body, awful imaginations wouldn't allow her to escape from reality into a peaceful slumber. That's why Gabriela finally decided to get up and grab a glass of water. She got used to the many corridors in the mansion and after a while she grabbed a water bottle from the fridge. When she closed the door of the fridge, Troy stood behind it.

Gabriella: Ah! Gosh, Troy. You wanna give ma a heart attack?

Troy: I'm sorry, I didn't do it on purpose.

Gabriella: Well…I'm okay now.

Troy: Why are you up?

Gabriella: I could ask you the same.

Troy: I asked you first.

Gabriella: I asked you second.

Troy: Come on now!

Gabriella: I had a nightmare. And my head is now full of weird things and thoughts.

Troy: About your father?

Gabriella: Yes and no. I try to remember the good things with him and not how he felt during his hour of his death, you know? But mainly I'm having doubts about me and my life and how I'll manage in the future. It's gonna be hard.

Troy: I'd be lying if I'd tell you that I know exactly how you feel. But I can assure you that we, all of us, we're here for you and you can tell us all of your worries.

Gabriella: I'm really grateful for this, but…

Troy: But?

Gabriella: I know that there was something before I came here. Or should I say…someone.

Troy: What are you implying by that?

Gabriella: Don't play dumb with me, Troy. I know there was a big history before me and it affected all of you guys. Maybe it's not my business, but then don't expect from me that I will make my business as yours.

Troy: You really wanna know what happened before your arrival?

Gabriella: Yes, I do.

Troy: Well, ok. But first sit down, 'cause it's gonna be a long story.

Gabriella: Ok.

Finally they sat by the kitchen counter. Talking of a past, which Gabriella would of never guessed.

* * *

**Comments, comments, coments pls! :D**

**xoxo, S(teph)**


	10. Chapter 9 Clear answers and mutualities

**A/N: Hey everyone! Sooo, finally you'll find out what they're talking about the whole time xD I know my story seems very, very, very boring…still…but you know, every film and every book has its own fatiguing beginning ;)) I hope that you'll get to like my story though. :3**

**Now to the chapter, I'm not so sure whether you'll understand it instantly or not, so if you won't get anything just contact me or write in your review;)**

**Have fun now!**

**xoxo**

**S.**

* * *

Chapter 9 Clear answers and mutualities

Troy: When I was eighteen, I didn't really know about the whole vampire and magic stuff. I grew up as a normal child, an average teenager. Chad and the others are my childhood friends and they transformed after me, but before that there happened some things. One night Jack called a family meeting which was pretty unusual back then. He introduced me to a girl who was 18 years old, as me. Her name was Angelika.

_Jack: She's going to stay with us from now on. _

_Angelika looked at Troy who just stared back. All of a sudden he offers her his hand and a warm smile._

_Troy: Hi, I'm Troy._

_She smiled shyly back and shakes his hand. _

_That was the beginning of a nightmare. _

Troy: I used to share everything with her. My friends, my secrets, my dreams… we even planned to just escape from the world.

Gabriella didn't know what to say to that, so she chose to not comment on that.

Gabriella: What happened?

Troy: You know what they say. Be close to your friends, but closer to your enemies…

_Troy and Angelika were taking a walk near some mountains and a lake. Suddenly the atmosphere began to change as the weather and Angelika's mood._

_Troy: What's wrong?_

_Angelika: Troy, on which side do you actually belong?_

_Troy: I don't understand._

_Angelika: I mean, don't you think that the war may be justified?_

_Troy: Are you seriously considering the Were's revolts and exploitations as justified? Gee, Angel…what has suddenly gotten into you?_

_Angelika was very mad by then and growled. Surprised by that sudden sound Troy stared at her with a shocked facial expression. _

_Angelika: I'm very far of an angel, Troy…I'm a Were!_

_Then she transferred right in front of him into a huge Were and looked at him angrily. _

_Troy: No, that's not real. That is NOT real!_

_Angelika: If you think so, then how does this feel?_

_Troy: Wha-?_

_Suddenly she snatched at him with her big claw but missed him. Troy turned around and tried to escape from her. Of course she was much faster than him and scratched her clings across his back. Troy screamed and stayed on the ground. Angelika turned him so he laid on his sore back, almost unconscious. _

_Angelika: Now I will show you where you really belong to._

_After that phrase she opened her mouth, ready to sink her canines into the soft spot over his shoulder blade. Troy was already unconscious when all of a sudden Jack appeared out of nowhere and pushed Angelika harshly aside. With a last growl Angelika fled. _

Troy: When I woke up I felt nauseous, hot, cold and empty at the same time. That was during my transformation. Jack told me afterwards that it was necessary because otherwise I wouldn't have survived. I slipped into depression afterwards. Ignored calls of my friends and everyone else. After a few days, when I finally decided to get out of my room, everyone stood in the living room. At first I was a bit awkward, but when they told me, that they also got attacked by Angelika…I swore to myself that I would never even dare to act friendly towards any human beings. You know, the way Angelika betrayed…did hurt so much more than the scare she left on my back. I know, that I will never ever forgive her for what she did to all of us.

Gabriella was now beyond shocked. She didn't know if it would be right to say something now. Then she began to think about the facts. Troy and the others detest the Weres. So does she. Maybe they could stick together and start a revolution against the Weres on their own?

Gabriella: Troy, I understand you now. I get it why you were so mean to me, but I should tell you that I would never betray any of you in such a horrible way. All of you were so kind and generous to me. I know SHE took your heart, your dreams and your life away. That's cruel and inexcusable. You know, they did the same thing with me, don't you?

Troy: Your crown and your kingdom.

Gabriella: I don't care about the crown or the castle. The killed my father, my servants who were my guardians through all those years. I'm so…alone and lonely.

Troy hugged her to his chest and finally began to realize how much they have in common. He already knew deep down that she was already on their side. That's the way he'll keep it. With Gabriella, he may be able to start hoping again.

* * *

**A/N: So, I hope you guys liked it. I know that the story is M-rated ! There'll be some hot and spicy chapters sooner or later, I promise! ;))) Please review so I can know how I could possibly improve my writing skills or maybe you also have some ideas for the story, then don't be shy! xD**

**Hope that I'll be able to update soon…..depends on the reviews! :P**

**xoxo**

**S.**


	11. Chapter 10 Awkward and familiar

Note: Hey folks! I know it's been waaaaaaaay long since I've updated. Well, here's a little something. It's actually just a filler, but to me it's really cute and stuff ^^ Well, enjoy it and I hope you'll like it. ;)

xoxo

S.(tephey)

Chapter 10 Awkward and familiar

It was a sunny day when Gabriella woke up. She was in her room, in her bed…with Troy! At first she backed a bit away, but instantly noticed that she was held captivated in his strong arms. Without having any other choice than staying still she took for the first time a real close look at his face. Unfortunately his eyes were closed. She gazed at his nose and his firm, but soft perfect lips. His cheekbones. Suddenly he opened his eyes and blue met brown. Icy cold blue met chocolate warm brown.

Gabriella: Morning.

Troy: Morning.

They looked awkwardly at each other and their position. When Troy lifted his arms off her she suddenly wished he would put them back around her.

Troy: I'll go to my room now. You know…getting dressed and stuff.

Gabriella: Uh, yeah. I'll probably do the to.

Troy: Yeah. Well, see ya.

He began to head to the door.

Gabriella: Troy, wait!

He stopped in his tracks and turned around. Timidly Gabriella stood towards him and hugged him. Troy was pretty surprised by that action but nevertheless hugged her back and sunk his nose into the black pool of her hair. She tried to locate a heartbeat but found none. Instead she just smelt his cologne and was surrounded by his warmth.

Gabriella: Thank you. For everything.

Troy: It was definitely my pleasure. And thank you too. For everything.

When they looked back into their faces, Troy felt suddenly something familiar. He couldn't name what it was, but it scared him as hell. Suddenly a loud bang on the other side of the door was heard.

Review please! Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeease! J


	12. Chapter 11 A whole new dimension

**Sorry about the loooooong time since I've updated but school is being a major bitch right now (mostly because I'm graduating now) and family and friends…well^^ So, here's the next chapter and I hope you'll like it ****J**

**xoxo**

**Stephey**

_When they looked back into their faces, Troy felt suddenly something familiar. He couldn__'t name what it was, but it scared him as hell. Suddenly a loud bang on the other side of the door was heard._

Chad: Gabriellaaaaaaaaaaaa!

Sharpay: Gee, Chad! She can hear you, you know?

Zeke: The whole planet could…

Chad: Well, how many days does it take for a human to deal with death?

Taylor: Are you really that insensitive? You know that Gaby lost the only person who actually meant something to her.

Sharpay: Well, now that he's gone she has only us now.

Zeke: Yes, dear. But we have to consider that Gabriella spend a great amount of her life with her father who passed away recently. She will come to us when she feels ready and healed but until then all we can do is to wait for her.

Sharpay: Aw, Zekey-poo always knows what to say. You SO deserve a kiss right now!

Chad: Err, but unfortunately, Zekey-poo my question was how long?

Suddenly Troy comes out of Gabriella's room which leaves the others wide eyed.

Taylor: Okay, what have you done this time?

Troy: Hey, I did not upset her if you mean that. I actually tried to help her.

Sharpay: Finally he lets his guard down.

Taylor: And could you manage?

Troy: She seems a bit calmer now. Maybe she'll join us at dinner.

Chad: Today?

Troy shrugs his shoulders and returns to his room, thinking about Sharpay`s words.

_Finally he lets his guard down. _

He didn't know whether it might be a good or a bad thing. Fact was that Gabriella wouldn't betray them with the Weres because they killed her father and threatened her kingdom. That was a great plus. But there was another thing which scared him a mighty lot. Even if Troy didn't want to admit it…yet. He knew deep inside that there has been some kind of strange attraction to that girl. It wasn't her body or her hair or her character. There was something in her eyes which made him incredibly curious and scared at the same time. Right at the beginning when they met each other in front of Jack and Lucille and the gang, they shared a long stare. And even though they were metres away from each other Troy's gaze was immediately focused on Gabriella's deep brown eyes which seemed more hazel because of the sun which shined through the windows. Behind those eyes which seemed so warm and inviting there was something hidden which seemed more like sadness and fear. It seriously bugged him. He didn't want to become vulnerable again. It didn't work the last time.

But why then couldn't he help himself but feel protective of her?

While everyone spend their free time before dinner in the mansion, Gabriella walked silently in the huge garden in the backyard. The sun was slowly vanishing behind the horizon. A spectacular thing which she used to watch with her father when she was a little girl.

After a while she turns her head and sees a Lily in front of her. It was her favourite flower. She bend down and takes a closer look to its beauty when suddenly she hears heavy steps approaching her. Gabriella looks to the left and sees a girl standing a few metres in front of her.

Gabriella: Who are you?

Girl: Ah. Finally we meet each other. You are Gabriella, right?

Gabriella: Correct, but why do you know that? And who are you and-?

Girl: Hey, hey, hey. You know that curiosity killed the cat, right? My name is Angelika.

Gabriella gasped: Are you the Angelika?

Angelika nodded: Yes, I am and I am here because I have a message for you. From the Weres.

Gabriella looked with a curious and sceptical face at her: I'm listening.

Angelika approached her while staring intensely into her eyes and leaned with her face closer to hers and spoke:" The vampires are not who you think they are. There's a big intrigue going on and it means harm to not only the Swedish kingdom but also to the whole human race." With that sentence Angelika closed her eyes and her lips met Gabriella's whose body seemed to be in a trance, paralyzed by Angelika's mouth and tongue which had made its way into her mouth.

Suddenly Jack, Lucille and Taylor appear out of nowhere and Gabriella was being pulled away from the Were-girl. The others escorted the princess back into the mansion.

With Jack and the girl:

Jack: "What are you doing here, Angelika?"

Angelika:" Hey, is that how you welcome a good old friend?"

Jack: "No, that's how I welcome someone who has betrayed my family and my kind.. What are you doing here?"

Angelika: "Funny how everything turned out, right? Nikolai send me here to look after a certain someone. Seems though I've already found her."

Jack: "Don't you even dare to lay your damn claw on my family."

Angelika: Wouldn't be the first time. Right, Jacky?

Using her old nickname for him made Jack flinch unintentionally.

Angelika laughs evilly: "You know that we've already conquered the Swedish kingdom. There are 9 million inhabitants, captured and being supervised by our Army and you know what they say "Once you kill a cow, you gotta make a burger" and our Weres are getting hungrier day by day. They might not be able to resist their urge to just attack those helpless creatures."

Jack: "So what do you want from us?"

Angelika: "The heir of the crown! We want what already belonged to us once! And if she won't show up then all she will rein over will be dead bodies!

Jack: "If you want her that desperately you gotta have to deal with me and my family."

Angelika smirks and lunges towards Jack while she transformed into a Were.

Jack: "NOW!"

Suddenly Chad shows up and punches the floor in case of creating a little earthquake to confuse Angelika. Then Troy flew in his fire state (like Johnny Storm from Fantastic Four!) towards Angelika and surrounds her so that she was encircled by flames, unable to move. Afterwards Sharpay stepped into the picture and froze Troy's flames which turned immediately to ice and held Angelika captivated. Jack was very proud of their team work.

Jack: "Well done, kids! I'm more and more content with what you-."

Zeke: "Wait a sec! There's something going on in there."

Then they heard a crack in the eyes. The frozen prison exploded and Angelika screamed a loud howl. She transformed back into her human form and glared at the group of vampires.

Angelika:" Hey guys, hey Troy."

Troy glared at her and flexed his muscles which seem to shudder more because of her voice.

Angelika: "I might say that I'm impressed by your powers. Really. The more I'll enjoy to kill every single blood sucker of you. But I'm not here for fun right now. Well, if you don't hand me that human voluntarily then I'll just go and get her myself!"

With that she transformed again and ran to the mansions entry. Zeke sent with his telepathy power a warning signal to Taylor and told her to hide Gabriella.

With them:

Taylor: "That was Zeke. They couldn't stop her. We have to take Gaby outta here."

Gabriella: "You mean she's coming now?"

Lucille: "Don't worry. We have to hide her."

Taylor: "But where?"

Lucille sighed and tried to figure something out. Time was running out of their hands. A place where no Were would dare to step into? Where Gabriella can stay temporarily and be save from everything and everyone. Then something came into her mind.

Lucille: "Sweetie, bring her to the cellar. You know how to create a portal, don't you?"

Taylor: "You want me to take her to Underworld? With all due respect, Luce, but I don't think this might be a good idea."

Lucille: "We don't have any other choice! Listen. Tell Zeke that everyone has to be there as well as soon as possible."

Taylor:" And let you and Jack here? Alone? By yourselves?"

Lucille: "We'll be with you as soon as we can, now go! Go now!"

Gabriella: "Lucille, I-."

Lucille: "This is not your fault, okay? Now go, Gaby!"

With those words Gabriella was being taken away by Taylor. They ran as if there was no tomorrow. There were many corridors and steps when suddenly Taylor took Gaby's hand.

Taylor: "This will be now a bit freaky! No matter what happens, do not let go of my hand! And it might be better it you close your eyes!"

Gabriella: "What? But what it is going on he-?"

Suddenly they were no longer running on the ground of the corridor. Even though Gabriella closed her eyes as firm as she could she was just too curious and opened them. What she saw was simply amazing.

**So, I hope y'all kind of liked it and the next chapters will follow shortly…after some reviews of yours ;) *wink wink* I imagined Kristin Kreuk as my Angelika because she seems as the type of woman who can look real innocent but also very sexy and dangerous. You can also suggest other people as well in…your reviews ^^ **

**Mwah, Steph **


	13. Chapter 12 Underworld

**And Here's Chapter 12! I'm enjoying this more and more after each chapter! :D I tell you, graduation is hell on earth...seriously...glad that's in a few days over. If would have gone any longer I would have comitted suicide...just kidding ^^ so, enjoy this one! **

**xoxo**

**Steph **

* * *

Chapter 12 Underworld 

She has never been big on fantasy or science fiction or whatever those things were called. Gabriella was more into logical and realistic stuff which gives her clear and reasonable answers. But when she arrived into that new world, surrounded by darkness and shimmering stars over her head, vampires, dragons and many other creatures which she knew from the old fairy tale books from her child days were standing in front of her. Existing and interacting with one another. Unfortunately there was not enough time left to get to know more about it 'cause Taylor dragged her through the streets into a huge mansion where they were already expected.

When they entered a giant hall they met curious glances from the many vampires. Gabriella felt all of a sudden like a piece of meat in the middle of a huge piranha mass. Intimidated by the eyes on her she tried to make herself as small as she could behind Taylors back.

Jack was happy that Gabriella finally arrived unharmed and safely:" Gabsy! Don't hide that lovely appearance of yours. We've already expected you girls. Now come here!"

Anxiously she approached Jack and smiled shyly at the crowd. Although she was afraid for her life she finds some of the vampires smiling back at her. When she finally reaches Jack's hand which he held out to her, he embraces Gabriella in a half hug and announces: "Dear allies, that's Gabriella Montez, Princess of Sweden and heiress of the Swedish kingdom. Unfortunately the Werewolves have finally managed to expand their territory and now the Swedish king and his country have to suffer under them…or had to." At the last part Jack tenderly looked at Gabriella's face and gave her a nod of understanding. Then he continued with his speech:" My family and I had now to escape from our home because we were attacked by an old friend who chose to walk the other path. That traitor told us to prepare ourselves for a war which we will, from their point of view, lose. But I am confident enough to say that we, dear brothers and sisters, are most definitely NOT going to lose!" Cheers and applause were released from the audience. "Our army is bigger and stronger than those dogs!" Some clapped and others even barked. " I am telling you all of this right now because that war which we have been talking about the past few years has now begun. All of our tactics and concepts should not exist only on the paper anymore. The war has indeed begun dear brothers and sisters. And we are finally able to get back what we have once called world peace." As if on cue some waiters appeared from out of nowhere and served glasses of Champaign to everyone. Jack held his hand high, occupied with his glass:" Thanks to our army and the allies who are a great support and have become great friends of ours. To the world peace! Cheers!" Everyone cheered and happily drank up their drinks. The atmosphere was very relaxed. Gabriella went with the gang to another private room where they seated themselves on a big sofa. While the others chatted about their plans for the next few days Troy and Gabriella started their own conversation.

Troy asked:" So, I take it you ask yourself where we are, right?"

Gabriella nodded:" Yes, I do. It just…everything here seems so unrealistic and…like wonderland."

Troy smirked and shook his head a bit:" Well, I can guarantee you that here is no red and white queen and all those abstract characters like the Cheshire cat or a talking rabbit with a vest."

Gabriella's eyes got bigger:" Hey, you've read "Alice in Wonderland", too?"

Troy chuckled a bit at her cuteness:" Yes, but don't go bursting it around now 'cause it might do some damage for my reputation."

Gabriella raised an eyebrow and asked skeptically:" What reputation?" Before Troy could give an answer she spoke up again:" Oh wait! Let me guess. Err…you are that mysterious, secretive man who acts like a bad boy all the time and…makes out with everyone who has big boobs and a nice ass."

Now it was Troy's turn to raise an eyebrow:" That's all you've got? After we've lived for how much? Two and a half months together that's all you've observed? Very disappointing, Miss Montez."

Troy had to laugh a bit at her face which changed from serious to dumbfound. Gabriella didn't like it how he dominated her:" Well then, tell me the truth about you, Mr. Bolton." Troy on the other side loved how she joined him in his game of teasing and a bit flirting:" Hmm. First: I do not look like a bad boy, I am a bad man. Second: What can I say? I love women and somehow they love me. I am a ladies' man. They come to me and who I am to refuse a good conversation…make-out session…blow jo-" Gabriella cried out hysterically and covered her ears with her hands:" Okay, I got it! You are a manwhore!" Troy looked mouth-agape at her and said sarcastically:" Hey, now that's not a nice word. " Gabriella smiled a weak half-smile and added:" That's what all the others call you." Troy shrugged his shoulders and nipped at is Whisky glass which has been fresh served by a good-looking red-haired vampire woman with extreme long legs. Troy the womanizer he was looked her up and down, debating with himself. Gabriella observed him and looked at her hands which were folder on her lap. She knew right from the beginning that she would never have a chance with him but even though she just thought that her crush on him would be over soon, it got even worse by the time she got to know the softer and friendlier side of him. With all those thoughts in her head she stood up, causing the gang to look at her. Chad stood up himself and asked her:" What are you doing?" Gabriella smiled at him and the others:" I think I am going to my chamber now." Taylor nodded and said:" Well, Sharpay can you escort her?" Sharpay moaned:" Why always me?" Taylor answered in her strict voice:" Because you're the only one of us who stayed here in the human chambers. Remember?" Sharpay rolled her eyes at her:" Did you have to bring that up now? Well, come on, Gabriella." Gabriella quickly waved to the others and tried to follow the blonde who hastily lead her through the corridors which were barely illuminated.

* * *

Sharpay looked straight ahead of her and ordered in a monotone voice:" You have to follow a few rules while staying in your room. Before you go to sleep make sure that you don't have to pee or drink something anymore. The bathroom is situated down that hall the second door on the left side. Got it?" Gabriella nodded but she didn't know whether she did it because she really understood or out just out of fear:" Uh, why am I not allowed to leave my room during nighttime?" Sharpay continued their way:" Because, as you have probably noticed before in the hall, many different creatures are staying here and even though they are all in separate buildings…how should I put that? You don't know who or what walks around here so…it's for your own safety." Now Gabriella had panic. And Sharpay's smile wasn't helping:" That's your room. Any questions left?" Actually Gabriella wanted to know why Sharpay was still human when she stayed here and many other questions but she knew the Sharpay wasn't much of a talker with her so she just shook her head. Sharpay sensed Gabriella's hesitation but just chose to ignore it:" Well then, nighty night." Gabriella found herself in a huge room with a king-sized bed, a big sofa with a fireplace, some ancient wooden tables and wardrobes and a big balcony with a breathtaking view. Gabriella mumbled to herself:" Please help me, dad. I know that you are always watching over me. Please let me do the right thing." Small tears formed themselves in her eyes but she immediately blinked them away and climbed into her new bed. Slowly she fell asleep.

* * *

**Liked it? Hated it? Just leave a little something by clicking on that "Review this chapter"- button! ;D**


	14. Chapter 13 Desires and Emptiness

Chapter 13 Desires and Emptiness 

Gabriella's dream: Four- year- old Gabriella painted a new picture. Suddenly her mother enters her chamber and bends down on her knees.

Mother: Come here! Come on, baby girl. Where are you? Huh? Did you hide yourself again? Here you are! Aw, you're a sneaky one, right? Yes you are!

Gabriella: Mommy, when will Daddy be back?

Mother: You know that when it comes to his job that daddy has no time to play.

Gabriella: I-I know, but you know that I wanted to give him something, you know?

Mother: What would that be, sweetheart?

Gabriella: You know, when I was with aunty Cathy we painted some pictures, you know? And-and I made one with me and you and daddy on it.

Mother: Wow, that's great, sweetheart, you wanna show me now?

Gabriella: Yay, I will get it. Wait here for me, mommy!

Mother: Of course, sweetie. Always.

Gabriella turned her back to her but when she turned to smile at her mother the place where she sat on before was empty. Suddenly she felt scared, angry and alone. The happy, sunny garden transformed into complete darkness and emptiness.

Gabriella: Everyone leaves me. No one loves me enough to stay with me. Why? Why does everyone leave me?

Many faces appeared above her and looked down at her. Sharpay spoke:" I cannot believe that I once was like you. Now I'm all the more glad to be a vampire. Don't think that you can be one as well. From your looks no one wants to know how your blood tastes." Gabriella's cheeks started to redden at her humiliating comment. Jack's face appeared:" All my friendly words and gestures weren't real, you know? You're just the key to having more humans as allies for the war. It makes me look like I am a real generous person who lets a human-being stay at his home. The best way to gain more popularity. But when our army is strong enough, we won't need you anymore." Then Troy's face appeared:" How cute, you really had a crush on me? Well, I can tell you that I won't ever end up with you, not even in a million years. But you won't be there then anyway so I don't have to worry about that. You know I just kissed you at the club the other night because I wanted to find out how it feels to kiss as a vampire a human and I can tell you, it was simply gross! And the best is that it was your first kiss, right? How hilarious and sad! I feel sorry for the next one you're going to kiss and slobber up all over. Anyway, if you may excuse me now, I have a date now with that hot redhead waitress. Don't wait up for me, baby!" Gabriella cried now and desperately wanted to escape from that cold and cruel world. But then another face appeared. It was Angelika's:" Gabriella, I am deeply sorry. I know that everyone told you that I'm a traitor for changing sides and going to the Weres. But can you see now why I did that? Because they treated me the same way as they do it again with you. Listen, I know that it must have looked like I am the bad one, but it was just because they manipulated you right from the beginning." Gabriella didn't know what to think or believe in anymore. Everyone just left her again. She felt so unloved. Unwanted. But Angelika looked with her bright, glowing face like an angel, representing hope and strength. Should she believe her? Angelika saw Gabriella's teary expression change, she listened. Without any hesitation she spoke up again:" I know how it is when everyone just leaves you alone even though they promised to stay with you through thick and thin, forever and for always. I wanted to stay with Troy together as well, but one day someone told me the truth about him and his clan. Dracula and all the others just want to be the mightiest and in favor for that they would do everything. That's why I changed sides before they were able to kill me!" Gabriella was confused now:" But why did they want to kill you?" Angelika smiled a sad smile:" Because some allies wanted a treat for being allies. But of course the mighty and generous Jack didn't want the other human-beings to notice that the vampires feed others with human-beings that's why he took me into his clan to make it look like I am a part of the family and when everything looks bright and shiny and no one pays attention to me anymore, I am useless." That was the word which affected Gabriella the most. Now Angelika got her full attention. Angelika knew that and continued:" But I can help you, Gabriella. We can help you." Gabriella didn't understand whom she meant with "we". Angelika explained:" The Werewolves. We are like a family who look after one another. Our pack wouldn't let you in because they are behind something but because we have so much love to give to those who need it the most. You can be finally yourself and won't have to worry about being left alone!" Gabriella looked at her feet, insecure whether she should believe her or not. Angelika knew in which vulnerable state that naïve, little girl was in and smirked when Gabriella seemed to believe her. Angelika held her hand out to her and spoke again:" Come with me, Gabriella. I'll take you to a better place where you can find you peace." Gabriella took her hand and let the light surround and embrace her. Leading her into sweet surrender.

Angelika opened her eyes and smirked. Because of Gabriella's naivety Angelika was able to gain the full control over her human body. Slowly she made her way towards the big mirror in the back of the room. She felt so weak and delicate in that human body. Now she had to accomplish her mission. And for that she had to wear something sexier than that long, pink and old fashioned nightdress. After she found a short, silk black nightgown she silently walked out of her room. She wasn't sure where to go but right with her first guess she reached Troy's chamber. With small and soundless steps she approached his bed where he laid topless.


	15. Chapter 14 Unforeseen Changes

Chapter 14 Unforeseen changes 

To say that he was surprised by her presence would have been a total understatement:" Gabriella? What are you doing here?" Angelika sat down on his bed and looked deep into his cerulean orbs:" I couldn't sleep." Troy sighed:" But Sharpay told you to not leave your room, right? It's not safe for humans to wander around like that during that time." Angelika bit her lip and blushed a bit:" I don't care about Sharpay's orders." Now Troy really was surprised about her behavior:" What's going on with you?" Angelika shook her head and intertwined their hands. Uncertain of what to do next he said:" Well, I can escort you back to your chamber if you like and-". Angelika stopped him as he started to raise from his laying position by laying a hand on his bare chest:" Wait, don't!" Troy stopped his previous actions and remained. Angelika started again:" I don't know how to say that but…you are very special to me, Troy." Troy didn't really know how to react to that:" Uh, thanks…I guess." Angelika sensed that he didn't take her seriously:" No, I mean like… I've realized that you have become…so much more." Now he understood what she wanted to tell him. Although he told himself since they knew each other that he would never feel something more for her than friendship, he couldn't help but be curious and listen to her. Angelika continued:" When we kissed at the club I felt something and I know that you felt something too. And ever since I cannot help myself but want to feel that feeling again." By now she started to run her hand up his chest to his throat and face and through his hair and finally reached that spot behind his neck where he was very sensitive. Troy slowly closed his eyes and let that feeling wash over him. A feeling which he hadn't felt since… When he opened his eyes he found that Gabriella's face was closer to his than before, fixating her eyes on his lips. Finally he told her:" Then what are you waiting for?" With that she closed her eyes and nipped his delicate lips. The kiss got more passionate and more intense with every passing second. Angelika straddled his body with her legs on either side of his waist and grabbed his head with both hands, desperately pressing herself as close to him as possible. Troy accepted Gabriella's "new side" and eagerly grabbed and massaged her butt with his hands. When Angelika ran her tongue over his bottom lip, Troy let out a moan and accepted her invading tongue, starting a dance which left a toe curling sensation in him. Suddenly the door burst open and the whole family was in the room.

Lucille and the girls gasped while Jack looked really furious:" Troy, get away from her! Now!" Without hesitation he pushed Gabriella away from him and stood within milliseconds next to his father:" What's going on here, dad?" Jack looked from him to Gabriella's form:" That was a nice trick. Really. But you have underestimated us again…Angelika." Angelika smirked and laughed a laugh which didn't sound as sweet as Gabriella's. It sounded cruel and nasty:" Well, well, Jacky. I knew that sooner or later one of you would have found me. But I must say that I'm a bit disappointed that it took you so long. " She sighed dramatically and smirked afterwards at Troy's face. Troy felt provoked and fletched his teeth at her:" How did you even manage to come here?" Angelika looked at her nails and explained:" Ah, that was actually pretty simple. Before you guys escaped from your household, I managed to kiss your sweet, little human-being, you know? And coincidently I was able to leave a little amount of saliva in her mouth, which means that a something of me, even if it's just that little amount of my spit in her mouth left, was the whole time in her body. I just had to do a little something in her head and voila! Here we are. Unfortunately I cannot do that with little Troy here, right sweetheart?" Troy growled and prepared a fire ball in his hand. Angelika laughed again:" And you know the best part? You have to kill me to break my connection to Gabriella which means that you have to kill this body. Now how funny is that, huh?" Everyone looked shocked at the psychopathic laughing girl in the middle of the room.


	16. Chapter 15 Destiny's moodswings

Chapter 15 Destiny's mood swings

Angelika suddenly caught herself and glared at the group in front of her:" What are you going to do now? Could you really kill the daughter of your best friend Jacky?"

While Jack's thoughts ordered Zeke to tell Troy via his telepathic gift to grab the knife behind him, Jack said:" I'm sorry that an innocent girl had to be put into that

position even though she didn't do any harm to our and your kind."

Angelika smirked:" She could have given up her rights of the kingdom to us without any resistance of hers. Just like her father."

Troy shook his head, approaching the bed again and standing in front of Angelika, hiding the knife behind his back:" You know Angelika, I have really loved you. But

now I cannot recognize the girl I've fallen for a long time ago."

Angelika blinked and looked into his eyes:" Something happened to you as well, Troy. You're softer now. And you know that I've always liked my men hard and roug-"

Troy looked disgusted at her and rammed the knife right into her stomach area. Angelika was caught off-guard by his action and looked as if excruciating pain ran

through her body. Troy held her by her back and prevented her body to just slam onto the floor. While he laid her gently on her back, he could see the change in her

eyes. The subtle green tone vanished and what was left there was pure chocolate brown. Gabriella was back.

Troy stroke gently her cheek and forehead and told her:" I'm so sorry, Brie."

Gabriella smiled weakly at him and raised her hand to his face, running it along his face:" You did what you had to do. It is okay, Troy. I'm not mad at you."

Troy felt so touched by her forgiveness that his eyes nearly began to become teary. Jack and Lucille joined them while Taylor cried in Chad's arms and Sharpay and

Zeke lead them out of the room.

Jack said:" Gabsy, you know that we don't want to lose you. But if you really want to stay with us then…you have to become one of us."

Gabriella had breathing difficulties but tried hard to answer:" You won't need me anymore, Jack. The future of the Swedish kingdom lies now in your hand. I trust you."

Lucille looked with a teary face at her. Gabriella smiled at her and when she turned her head finally to Troy, she knew that he still felt guilty.

Gabriella had one last wish:" Troy, before I go, please, could you give me one last kiss?"

Troy didn't understand why she wanted him to do that but followed her plea and kissed her lightly. He felt how her lips started to move with his. It was a very light kiss

which should express her feelings for him. But then her lips slowly went still and her breath wasn't there anymore. He leaned his forehead on hers and inhaled her

smell. Troy was furious with himself. Again he lost someone in his life. When he looked at Gabriella's still, resting form lying underneath his body he lifted her bridal

style and laid her gently onto his bed. Jack and Lucille shared a worried look and Jack spoke in a calm voice to him:" Son, what are you going to do now?"

Troy's eyes were fixed on Gabriella. He didn't know what to do and faced his parents:" I know that you don't want to lose her like that."

Lucille dropped her head and spoke:" It isn't her time, Troy. She wasn't supposed to leave like this. She wasn't supposed to leave us at all."

She wanted her son to realize what she was talking about and let her words sink in.

After a few seconds of pause she continued:" You know how much your father and I have grown to love that little girl. And she didn't deserve to die like that."

Jack gently hugged Lucille to his chest and massaged her back in a calming way. Then he lifted his head to his son and stated:" You have five minutes to make up your

mind, son. Otherwise her soul has left her body for good. We trust you and I hope you will make the right decision."

They left Troy alone. Now he was all by himself, in a room with a dead Gabriella.

Slowly he hovered over her and hoped that she could hear him:" Brie, I don't know if you really want to just stay with your parents in heaven or come back to us. You'll

be probably happier with them than with us here. Please don't hate me then…"

After his little speech he lifted his shirts and removed his pants and boxers. Then he climbed next to Gabriella under the covers hovered again over her. For the last

time he looked at her peaceful form. Before he started, he mumbled something into her ear and bit her right between her neck and right shoulder. A few milliseconds

afterwards Gabriella opened her eyes and let out a throaty scream.

He tasted a bit of her blood. It was unbelievably sweet and tasted like an unknown fruit, which made it seriously difficult for Troy stop and withdrew from his current

position. Gabriella moaned and moved her head from one side to the other while sweating as if there was over 40 degree under the covers. Suddenly a mantle which

consisted of a blue colored, slimy substance began to surround the young couple. After it fully enveloped the both of the substance began to harden. Troy and

Gabriella lay in that "sarcophagus", tightly embracing each other. Drops of blood slowly ran down her shoulder from where she was bitten. Troy licked them and sniffed

the wound caringly. Then he pulled her closer to his chest and closed his eyes, waiting for the woman in his arms to fully transform into his mistress.


	17. Chapter 16 Master and Mistress

Chapter 16 Master and Mistress 

When Gabriella opened her eyes she didn't know where she was. All she could recognize was Troy's arms and his chest she was pressed onto. Troy noticed that she

was awake and petted her face gently:" Hey." She answered:" Hey." Troy closed his eyes and kissed her gently. Even though Gabriella didn't know what was going

on, she kissed him back and ran a hand through his hair. He hitched her right leg up and pulled it around his waist. They didn't know why they felt such a strong pull

towards each other but it was as if their bodies knew exactly what they needed and that was one another. Troy pushed his groin into hers with great force which

made Gabriella suddenly horny as hell and she enjoyed that new sensation by letting her head fall behind and moaning. Troy didn't waste any time and attacked her

neck with open mouthed kisses, gently sucking on the spot where he had marked her. As if it was the most sensitive spot of her body, Gabriella moaned even louder

and the wetness between her legs got more and more. Suddenly she felt his hand between her legs, stroking her thighs from the outside to the inside where he

reached her womanhood. Furiously Gabriella took his head in between her hands and kissed him fiercely. Her tongue desperately pleaded for entrance and when it

was granted she entered his mouth, tasting and exploring at the same time. Troy could feel how wet she was and slowly started to enter one long finger. That

surprised and even hurt a bit when he moved for the first time.

Troy noticed that and asked her:" Are you a virgin?" Gabriella blushed and nodded and looked away, ashamed and afraid that he will now leave her forever. Troy

turned with his other her hand her face towards his and kissed her in a lovely way:" Don't be ashamed, Brie. Now I feel honored that all of you will belong to me."

Gabriella smiled a little and asked:" You're not disappointed?"

Troy chuckled a bit:" Definitely not. Now don't be afraid. I'll try to be as gentle as possible, ok?" Gabriella nodded and waited for him to continue. Troy noticed that she

was willingly participating now but she was a bit tense as well. That's why he kissed her sensually and tried to express by that kiss that he won't hurt her

intentionally. After a while he continued to move his finger again in a slow rhythm, testing her. Gabriella moaned and began to move her hips with him. That turned him

on and when he was sure that she really enjoyed it he added another finger, stretching and preparing her for later. Gabriella never knew those feelings and

sensations which left her nearly breathless. When Troy kissed and sucked on her nipples she felt as if she was in heaven. Suddenly there was another feeling. It felt

as if a huge wave was going to form in her stomach. It increased the volumes of her moans. Troy felt it as well and picked up the speed of his fingers. Helplessly

Gabriella reached for his head and kissed him, telling him not to stop. When it was too much for her she arched her back.

Troy was fascinated by her face and told her:" That's it, Brie. Cum for me. Cum on my hand, baby." After the last sentence his fingers penetrated her pussy with such

great force that she screamed with the last one his name out. Her juices flowed out of her onto his fingers. When he licked them off of them while looking straight into

her eyes she was even more turned on. Troy moved a bit which gave Gabriella a clear view of his own need. Gabriella was fascinated and scared at the same time. She

never saw a penis before but she knew his was definitely NOT small. When she carefully grabbed it Troy groaned and buried his nose in her neck where he put open

mouthed kisses onto. Gabriella closed her eyes and laid back while stroking him slowly up and down. Troy gently laid onto her, continuing his kisses on her breasts.

She felt ready. Even though she absolutely had no idea of what to do next, she knew that she wanted him. All of him. When Gabriella took his head by his chin she

looked into his eyes. Troy understood what she wanted and kissed her while positioning them comfortably. Then he pulled back from the kiss and slowly entered her,

observing her face thoroughly. When Troy finally went through her hymen Gabriella opened her mouth for a silent scream. Troy reacted immediately and kissed her

while he remained in his position. After Gabriella got used to the feeling of him being inside of her she encouraged him to continue by moving her hips slightly against

his. Troy looked up to her face and asked:" Are you okay?" She nodded and closed her eyes. By that Troy rolled his eyes to the back of his head while slowly pushing in

and out of her. Gabriella couldn't believe what she was feeling, what she was doing. All she could realize was that a man has made her now to a woman and showed

her a new life, a new world in which lust and love and warmth had a new meaning. Troy could tell that Gabriella was more and more enjoying it. She moaned his name

breathlessly:" Troy...oh my…oooh!" He loved how she spoke his name. After bending his head to her ear he licked her ear shell and whispered:" Harder?"

Gabriella groaned and pushed her hips upwards:" Yes…oh! Yes, Troy!" He increased the pace of his thrusts and changed the angle all the while. Gabriella couldn't think

straight. She tried to pull him closer to her by closing her legs around his muscled waist. Suddenly she felt something. A feeling which was first so small and

unnoticeable which grew by every hard thrust. Gabriella gasped:" Troy. I think I -". He knew what she meant and repeated:" Me too. Cum, Brie. Come on."

Troy came up with his hand to her clit and rubbed it to increase her pleasure. Before Gabriella was able to understand what was happening to her she suddenly felt an

internal explosion in her body which caused her to scream and curl her toes. Troy pumped a few times and came with a low grunt, spilling his seed into her warmth.

While their juices combined in their phase of euphoria Troy suddenly grabbed her by her head and bit her bottom lip with his fangs. Gabriella didn't feel any pain but

the sudden need to copy his action. So she bit his lip as well and sucked his blood, savoring the sweet and addicting liquid. After a while they let go of each other and

just laid in their embrace, trying to steady their breath.


	18. Chapter 17 Difference

**A/N: Hey everyone. I just wanted to say thank you for some really nice reviews and comments even though there aren't many at the moment. But I'm still motivated to continue with this story 'cause it means really really much to me. I know that the beginning was very...boring and uneventful but you have to consider it like...a movie or a book. All of them have pretty much the same structure. A boring beginning- turning point- climax- etc. But hey! It's just how I work and I understand that not everyone appreciates it. That's ok. Anyway I wanted to say that I really try to update asap but life is being real bitchy towards good ol' me but I'm working on future chapters and can't wait to show them to you. Well, I think that's it for now. I hope you'll enjoy the new chapter and if you feel like it...review. ^^ Just in case you've forgotten. Haha**

**xxx with love, Steph **

Chapter 17 Difference 

Everything was pitch black. All she could recognize was Troy's smell and his shallow breath on her neck. Slowly she turned around and discovered two blue eyes

looking back at her. She went with her hand behind his neck and stroke him with one hand his neck which made him shiver.

Gabriella smiled:" Hey."

Troy closed his eyes and ran his nose around her face, inhaling her scent which slightly changed after her transformation.

Then he whispered into her ear:" Hey, baby."

Gabriella blushed and pressed herself more into his arms. Troy grabbed her head by her chin and whispered:" How are you? Feel any pain?"

Gabriella shook her head and looked at her wound which he caused hours ago. There was just a little scar left. Troy followed her gaze and suddenly looked as if he

was in pain. He spoke:" I'm very sorry, Gabriella. I know that you wanted to stay in heaven with your family and rest in peace but…we couldn't allow that. I couldn't

allow that."

Gabriella smiled slightly and answered:" It must have been a pretty tough decision but somehow I'm glad that you decided to let me come back. You know, I heard my

parents' voices. They told me that it wasn't my time to die and that they trust you and your family that you will find a way to get me back alive. And they were right."

Troy chuckled a bit and kissed her. Gabriella closed her eyes but before she was going to give in she had a question to ask:" Why are you like this now?"

Troy raised his eyebrow showing her his confusion. She sighed and explained:" I mean we didn't really get along well before and now everything is like the complete

opposite. It's confusing me."

Troy blinked once and stared at her face which seemed to glow. Carefully he put a loose curl behind her ear and leaned his forehead gently against hers.

Finally he answered:" I've told you before that after what happened with Angelika I became more careful. Especially when it comes to humans. And even though I

knew that you wouldn't betray us as Angelika did, I knew that I shouldn't let myself being caught up in love again because then I would lose my focus on the fights

and other important things."

Gabriella raised her eyebrows and said:" But still you're here with me. Lying in a sarcophagus which is out of a creepy-looking substance."

Troy chuckled:" This is a special one for special couples. I…couldn't just let you die, Gabriella. It just didn't feel right to just let you go."

By his rambling she recognized that he was nervous. She tried to soothe him by stroking his hair which worked a bit. Troy closed his eyes and sighed. Then his

fingernails suddenly started to lengthen into very sharp-looking ones. With one slash he freed them out of the sarcophagus. No one was in the room. Troy stood up

and looked around the room. Then he grabbed his boxers and put them on. Gabriella observed him while hiding herself under the covers. He noticed her stare and

suddenly realized something:" Oh, sorry. I forgot that we're in my room. Uhm…you probably want to change into something."

Gabriella blushed but nodded. Troy smiled slightly and went through his clothes. After Gabriella changed into them Troy returned from the bathroom and joined her on

his bed. They were sitting on each opposite site, staring on everything besides each other.

Gabriella asked:" What exactly happened?"

Troy raised his eyebrow and asked back:" What do you mean?"

Gabriella shifted a bit in her position:" Troy, I've transformed into a vampire. Of course I have questions!"

Now he was nervous. Troy could clearly remember the same situation when he bombarded his parents with millions of questions. That's why he mentally called out to

Taylor and Zeke to get their parents.

He answered:" Okay, I know that you will be going through a lot of changes and eventually you have to get…accustomed to some things."

Gabriella gulped:" Of what things are you talking about?"

Before he could answer the door was pulled harshly open and Jack and Lucille were standing in the doorway. After they saw that both young adults were fine they

hugged them, obviously sighing in relief…well just Lucille. She spoke up first:" I'm so glad that my two babies are okay. And welcome back, sweetie."

She gently stroked Gabriella's shoulder and smiled. Jack let out a small deep chuckle and announced:" Well, now that you're finally back, you certainly have some

questions, right Gabsy?"

Gabriella nodded:" Yes, I do. I just know that one second I was lying in my bed and then…Troy stabbed me and then…I was in Troy's arms. What am I supposed to do now?"

Jack waited patiently before he started:" Listen, Gabriella. Angelika used a trick on you by leaving saliva in your mouth and silently crawling up to your mind. That's

strange but humans are that sensitive and can be easily influenced by Weres. That's how she took control over your body and the only way to get you back was by

…killing you."

Gabriella said:" I knew that but. I feel different now. My body has changed and everything seems just…in a blur."

Lucille reached out to stroke her cheek. Whenever Lucille touched or hugged her for the first time Gabriella would flinch a bit because of the coldness which was

radiating from her skin. Now it seemed normal…as if her body temperature was as cold as hers. Lucille told her:" You know why you're alive do you, Gabi?"

Gabriella looked at her hands. They looked the same. Actually she hasn't changed at all…but inside her body she felt like a whole other person. Suddenly her eyes

widened. She couldn't hear her heartbeat. It didn't exist anymore. Her body didn't need any oxygen. Breathing wasn't a necessity anymore. Troy observed her

movements. He felt her inner instability and insecurities. Automatically he reacted by gently stroking her hand. Even though everything seemed like it was upside

down, Gabriella couldn't help herself but feel tingles making their way through her body.

Jack noticed their intimate interaction and exchange of glances and told them:" Your bodies share a special connection. It could be called a special body language just

your bodies know how to speak. "Both, Troy and Gabriella, looked perplex. Lucille smiled at their nativity and stood up from the bed. The parents stood in the door

frame and looked to the young adults.

Jack spoke:" Before we are going to move back to earth we want you to get to know each other in every way possible. Are we clear?"

Gabriella and Troy nodded. The adults went away and closed the door. Troy turned his head to Gabriella's and said:" You're hungry, right?"

Gabriella blushed:" Yes." Suddenly she felt something different. Aside from her own empty stomach she could feel that Troy's was as empty. She looked up with a

shocked face:" And you're hungry as well." He smirked and reached for her hand:" Yeah. Come on. Let's go."


End file.
